


First Kiss

by Phoenix_Falls



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Falls/pseuds/Phoenix_Falls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and JJ have their first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Emily and JJ had a relationship that could best be defined as ‘subtle platonic flirting’ only for Emily’s part, it wasn’t platonic. She wanted JJ. She’d wanted JJ for so long she forgot what it was like to not want JJ. Sometimes it felt like JJ felt the same way but then things would get _too_ intense and one of them would back off only to repeat the process again.

The last two weeks, it seemed like their little game had been ratcheted up to the next level. There was a meaningful gaze and lingering touch and innuendo sparking between them. Emily tried so hard not to read into it. After all, this was part of their friendship but it seemed like lately, everything the blonde was saying made her whole body flush. A couple of times, she even had to screw her eyes shut and do some breathing exercises because she knew the desire running through her was going to rock her whole body in a prurient shudder and she just couldn’t handle that. She couldn’t handle any outright confirmation of her want for JJ. Couldn’t handle the rejection. Living in a fantasy was better than living with reality and she just _knows_ JJ is messing around.

She ‘knows’ JJ is messing around but when she flirts back, she comes with her A game which incidentally turns into her B game in the face of how much and how seriously she actually wants the blonde. Actually loves her. Currently, they were in a bar in San Diego after a case and there had been terrible weather in DC so the teams flight had been cancelled until the fay after next so they were all in a city they didn’t live in where no one knows them and that naturally lent to them deciding to take a free day and a half to party their faces off BAU style.

Garcia had come for the case so when everyone went to the dance floor (even Reid), Emily and JJ had started out dancing in their cute little ladies circle with Garcia until Garcia moved to dance around Morgan and Reid and the zaftig blonde not so subtly pushed JJ heavily with her hip causing her to stumble into Emily. Emily steadied her automatically with her hands on JJ’s hips with a laugh but instead of moving away when her legs were steady, JJ put her arms around Emily’s neck and they dance.

It’s not like they had never danced together before, but Emily recognized that her eyes kept falling to JJ’s lips and she has to keep dragging them back to the neutral territory of the blonde’s forehead and as they move against each other JJ looks amused and flushed from dancing so Emily feels safe that the blonde hadn’t noticed her wandering eye. They move wildly against each other to the erratic beat and Emily is sure she could die right this second and be totally at peace.

When the music slowed down after a few songs and JJ didn’t move away from her, Emily is certain that this was the end of her life and this was exactly how she wanted to spend it. Emily was all screams on the inside, trying to find the strength to not look like all she wanted to do was grab a fistful of JJ’s hair and kiss her until they both forgot their names. And just when the desire was so strong that she could feel it pushing on her back like a physical force drawing her towards the shorter blonde, the song thankfully ended and Emily cleared her throat shaking her head as if shrugging off a stupor.

“I’m thirsty.” She declared, missing JJ’s amused smile as she made her way to the crowded bar. Emily watches JJ trying to teach Reid rhythm through proximity for a few moments before shaking her head and turning her attention towards trying to get the bartender’s attention.

“Hey!” a voice sounds over the music.

Emily turns her head towards the voice to find a relatively handsome man she’d seen trying to interrupt her and JJ’s dancing earlier.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” the man said, “do you come here often?”

Emily laughed internally as she thought ‘I’m too gay for this shit’ and she shook her head. “No, I’m just in town for a short while.” She shouted over the music. “I’m not interested.” She added to make herself clear. “I’m gay.”

But the guy seemed to think that her insistence on being the mayor of gaytonia meant ‘I’m a challenge and well worth the effort so try harder.’ She knew she couldn’t just smash this guy in the face with a bottle even though that’s very much what she wanted to do so she did the next best thing and sent JJ a quick text that only said ‘Plan B.’ That was the SOS text they had when guys wouldn’t take a hint and they would act like the others girlfriend to get the guy in question to back off. It was a good system and always gave Emily an excuse to be overly physically affectionate with JJ so she didn’t mind when she had to use it.

Emily thought maybe JJ hadn’t gotten the message because this beefcake couldn’t get a clue and she couldn’t leave because their drinks still weren’t there but suddenly JJ was behind her, sliding a possessive arm around her so her hand rested on Emily’s stomach and she could feel JJ’s breath near her ear when JJ purred, “Hey baby, who’s your friend?” and nipped at the bottom of Emily’s earlobe after she speaks directly into the shell of the brunette’s ear. Emily for her part, had _never_ done something like that before and neither had JJ for as much as she could recollect and she needed a minute to make sure her soul wasn’t leaving her body before she responds that he’s nobody and he was just leaving.

“Don’t worry, doll.” The skeevy guy proclaims. “Your _friend_ can join us too.” And it was clear that he was no stranger to women giving him the brush off because he then said, “There’s no _way_ you two are together.” Even though the blonde one was pressing her lips to the other woman’s neck and looking at the brunette like she was ten seconds away from shoving her against the bar top though the brunette was still staring at him and not at her.

“Come on,” the guy said with a cajoling grin. “It’ll be fun, just the three of us.”

JJ for her part, was incredibly annoyed and _incredibly_ keyed up so she stepped to the side of Emily and moved her hand to rest on Emily’s shoulder and tilted her head sideways saying, “while we’re certainly going home together, you’re not and would never be invited and even if you were, I’m going to do things to her that not only made you obsolete, but would make her forget you even existed enough to erase you from her memory for good.” And with that she moved her hand from Emily’s shoulder to tangle it in her hair as she moved to stand in front of the brunette and rested her free hand on the side of Emily’s face and kissed her.

Kissed her for all she was worth. Kissed her in a way that the skeevy guy felt like he should be paying for the privilege of getting rejected, and Emily was holding onto JJ’s hips like if she didn’t she was going to simultaneously float away and combust, and when JJ pulled away with a hard bite to Emily’s lower lip, the skeevy guy is practically salivating but they only had eyes for each other. Emily was looking at JJ like she just had a religious experience and she was way past ready to convert and the only thing she can manage to get out is a mumbled “fuck”

JJ laughed and kissed her again muttering, “there was only so long I was willing to wait around for you, Prentiss.”

Emily nodded dumbly and leant forward to follow JJ’s lips when she pulled back and Emily kisses JJ dizzy, only breaking apart when they hear Garcia yell “IT’S ABOUT TIME!” from somewhere nearby.

They’re both giggling giddily and Emily said, “wanna go back to the hotel early?”

JJ practically ran out of the bar with Emily hot on her heels and when they made it to the hotel room JJ was sharing with Garcia, Emily slams JJ against the closed door and she was running her tongue from the base of JJ’s neck to her ear and breathily asks; “how long would you have waited for me?”

“As long as it took,” JJ admitted, “but I’m impatient.” 

Emily decided just then to test the limits of JJ’s patience that night and tells her so and JJ decides that’s perfectly alright with her.


End file.
